


Float Away

by MyWitch



Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Other, Writing, a little art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Entry #4 - Written for LastDrabbleWriterStanding on LiveJournal last summer.PROMPT: The Giant SquidWORD COUNT: Exactly 200 words.* * * * *
Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620187
Comments: 29
Kudos: 51





	Float Away

[](https://imgur.com/iM6ppIe)  


He remembers everything.

Four magical humans creating a castle from nothing.

Centuries of young witches and wizards arriving, growing, living out their dramas along his shore.

A lonely young witch.  
A tired woman.  
A sad boy.  
A bitter young wizard.  
A lonely pair, until they found each other.

Love!  
For a moment.

Until he fled. Murderer! Traitor!  
And returned a hated bastard.  
Her heart in shreds, his seemingly gone.

War. Spells, damage. Ruins.

Death.  
So much death.  
Cursed snake.  
The truth revealed. Too late to save him. Them.

Alone again, the witch wept salt into his lake.

The peace they had sought was never found. The battle never truly won.

There is no one now.

No magic.  
No castle.  
Only sky.  
Only water.

The merpeople, they remain. Singing low and eerie, waiting.

He lets the water spread him thin, feels himself begin to dissipate, scattering outwards into the liquid void.

He is separate from history but sees the entirety of consciousness, endless series of patterns and repetitions, the circular nature of time and Magic.

It will return.

He closes his eyes and joins the energy of the universe, his husk falling to the murky bottom.

And the dragon eels feast


End file.
